przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 2
* Zdobądź ruinę Tower. Drugi poziom tej samej kampanii zaczynamy, mając skromny ekwipunek – po jednej podstawowej miksturze leczniczej/przywracającej. Jednostki na samym początku to Apprentice i Acolyte, to trochę mało, lepiej pomyśleć o wyszkoleniu 1 lub 2 Fighterów. Pierwsze 2-3 tury przeznaczamy na niszczenie wszystkiego tego, co otacza naszą stolicę, są to głównie gobliny. Trzeba też dosyć szybko zajmować surowce, kładąc pod nimi różdżki, ponieważ na starcie nasze dzienne przychody wynoszą tylko 100 sztuk złota i 25 sztuk many Life – to niewiele jak na dobry start (i tak będzie w niemal każdym poziomie). Do tego dochodzi całkiem agresywna rasa Undead Hordes, jest ryzyko, że w pierwszych dniach będziemy mogli śledzić poczynania naszego wroga. Tak będzie się działo zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczysz, że twój rywal będzie zdobywał miasta nieopodal twojej stolicy. My staramy się robić swoje, warto pomyśleć o zatrudnieniu , który postara się co najmniej wyszpiegować Undead Hordes. Najlepiej to zrobić, gdy faktycznie ujrzymy, że wróg ma zajęte miasto blisko naszej stolicy. Pomocny jest też czar , jeżeli gramy magiem, jego wartość jest naprawdę bardzo duża. Ponadto taka zbroja jest niewrażliwa na paraliż, która jest dość mocną stroną rasy Hord Nieumarłych. Kiedy wróg da nam odpocząć, bierzemy w swoje ręce asortyment od alchemisty o imieniu Mezo. Kradniemy stąd jak najwięcej towaru, do tego potrzeba oczywiście kilku złodziei, którzy będą wykonywać czarną robotę z dala od Undead Hordes. Naszym protagonistą staramy się przejmować kolejne ziemie, tzn. podbijać miasta i ruiny, zbierać surowce, itp. Po dziesiątej turze możemy wyszkolić i mniej więcej taką drużyną (#5) starać się odbijać te miasta, których posiadanie jest jak najbardziej na rękę Hordom. Na razie powinniśmy działać bardziej na zachodzie mapy, niż na wschodzie. Mamy tu sprzyjające warunki do walki, warto zająć ruinę z nieumarłymi ( ), po wygranej bitwie mamy mocny zastrzyk pieniędzy. Wygraną najwygodniej przeznaczyć na budowę struktury umożliwiającej werbunek Titanów (#6). Titany znajdą zastosowanie w miastach, a my dokańczamy podbijanie północnego zachodu. Do zajęcia jest jeszcze kilka banków surowców (kryształy, kopalnie). Pomału wracamy na północny wschód, też będzie niejedna okazja do walki. Ona będzie zdominowana jednak przez najsilniejsze jednostki zielonoskórych (Ogres, Trolls), dlatego nim podejmiemy na poważnie walkę, ćwiczmy podobnego rodzaju pojedynek na gryfie (#7). Trochę może pomóc Living Armor, który zwyczajowo wystarcza na 2 celne ataki. Jest praktycznie 100-procentowe prawdopodobieństwo, iż protagonista (u mnie zwał się Kildare, i tak będę go zwał przez opisy wszystkich misji tej sagi) będzie awansował na trzeci poziom. Zaraz na początku kolejnej tury bierzemy Leadership, dzięki czemu można wziąć większą liczbę jednostek do drużyny. Na północnym wschodzie najważniejsze cele to miasto (które od samego początku kontrolują Nieumarli) i do tego jeszcze: troll pilnujący m.in. i Ruined Tower kryjący w sobie zaklęcie . Torujemy też drogę do , będzie to polegać na pokonaniu drużyny, w skład której wchodzą ogr i 2 gobliny. Tradycyjnie staramy się co jakiś nasyłać Thiefy na to miejsce, by oszczędzić sobie złota na kupowaniu zbyt drogich produktów. W pobliżu miasta Mudurai jest – w tym celu posyłamy Archangel do położenia różdżki (#8). W Thurin's Shop oczywiście też sprzedajemy wszystkie nieużyteczne przedmioty (np. ). Thief kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje, bo on może jedynie okraść tą strukturę. Po ekspansji północnego wschodu wracamy na centrum mapy z łatwiejszym dostępem od strony naszej stolicy. Tu pokonujemy dwie wrogie drużyny i zagarniamy łupy, których chronili przed swą śmiercią. Najtrudniejszy z dotychczasowych przeciwnik do ugrania, to drużyna, w skład której wchodzą 3 wilkołaki, wampir oraz duch. To powoduje, że przed walką (#9) musisz mieć armię zdolną do atakowania celów niewrażliwych na oręż – takich jak właśnie wilkołaki. Jest kilka taktyk na rozwiązanie tego problemu, najszybciej zrobisz to zaklęciem . Gdy tą blokadę obalisz, znów czeka ciebie ciągła walka z oddziałami Nieumarłych. Wspomóż się Thiefem, gdybyś się domyślił, że straciłeś podgląd w wojska rywala. Nieopodal pokonanej drużyny wilkołaków jest chroniony przez Rock Gianta sklep ze zwojami ( ). Jak zauważyłeś, Undead Hordes tym razem okazuje się być dużo bardziej agresywną frakcją w rewanżowej fazie etapu. Być może wróg nie wypełni za ciebie głównego zadania, ale jak chcesz – odkryj lewy dolny róg mapy z użyciem czaru True Sight. Potem możesz działać jeszcze czarem . Nie tylko czarami staramy się wygrywać walki, działajmy też bohaterami, jest wysoce prawdopodobne, by nasz ekwipunek zasilił sztandar dający 20% pancerza więcej dla całej armii ( ). Pierwsze miasto po stronie Undead Hordes, które ty zajmiesz, to . Od tego miasta na południe są ważne kryształy i kopalnie do zajęcia. Kiedy opanujemy południowy zachód (Towera jeszcze nie atakujemy, jeśli chcemy wzmocnić protagonistę), ruszamy na południowy wschód i przejmujemy całe południe. Warto zająć sobie miasto – tam mamy pierwszy dobry punkt do osłabiania Undead Hordes. A kiedy chcemy powrócić, to najlepiej poczekać na okazję, gdy zostaje nam tylko podbicie Towera. Po drodze nie zapominamy o arenie treningowej na zachodzie (#10). Tam szkoleniu powinni podawać się tylko pełnoprawni liderzy drużyn, ponieważ oni są w stanie w pełni wykorzystać kupione doświadczenie. Konsekwentnie walczymy o piąty (najwyższy możliwy do uzyskania w tym scenariuszu) poziom naszego herosa, ten czyn ma powodować, że łatwiej będzie można ukończyć następny poziom. Inna sala treningowa znajduje się kawałek na północ od miasta . Korzystamy z takich usług, gdy jesteśmy pewni, że nie mamy już przeciwników na zachodzie (znów oczywiście oprócz strażników Towera). Gdy jesteśmy pewni, że mamy odpowiedni ekwipunek i dobrze dobrane czary, wykonujemy zadanie główne. Ten scenariusz ukończysz w około 100 tur, przy założeniu, że odkryłeś prawie całą mapę i stawiałeś po prawie całej mapie kroki swymi bohaterami. to wieża, której podbicie oznacza przejście do kolejnego scenariusza. Bardzo przyda się wzmocniony czarami i przedmiotami pancerz twojej armii, musisz mieć niezwłocznie też jednostkę atakującą innym źródłem niż oręż (tam jest niewrażliwy na broń konwencjonalną ). Musimy jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego niewygodnego maga, wtedy finałowy pojedynek okazuje się być prostszy niż sądziliśmy. Możemy też zdziałać Hell Houndami i Valkyriami, które osłabią lub/i zabiją Wraitha. * W stolicy Undead Hordes od samego początku jest Werewolf (wilkołak), który może przyłączyć się do dowolnego wrogiego bohatera. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands